tvretrofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jonny Quest
|idioma = inglés |num_temporadas = |num_episodios = 26 |lista_episodios = |productor_ejecutivo = |productor = William Hanna Joseph Barbera |localización = |duración = 25 minutos aprox. |cadena = CBS (1967), |primera_emisión = 18 de septiembre de 1964 |última_emisión= 6 de septiembre de 1969 |precedido_por = |sucedido_por = |relacionados = Los Herculoides Fantasma Espacial Moby Dick Las Nuevas Aventuras de Johnny Quest y Las Reales Aventuras de Johnny Quest |sitio_web = |imdb_id = tt0057730 |tv_com_id =143370 |premios globo de oro = |premios emmy = |otros premios = }} Jonny Quest es un personaje de ficción creado en el 18 de septiembre 1964 por Doug Wildey para la compañía de animación Estadounidense Hanna-Barbera. Se trata de las aventuras de un muchacho,Jonny Quest, que acompaña a su padre el Doctor Benton C. Quest en sus viajes por el mundo. A su lado el piloto Roger T. "Race" Bannon, se encarga de los diferentes transportes. Juntos se enfrentaran a peligros inauditos. Más tarde aparecería un personaje que se convertiría en fijo Hadjí, un muchacho indio que entabla amistad con Jonny y también aparece en la animación una mascota, Bandido . Los episodios tenían una duración de 30 minutos y la primera temporada constó de 26 capítulos, finalizando en 1965 ficha técnicareferencias Personajes * Jonny Quest: Jonny es un muchacho de unos once años. Rubio con los ojos azules. Delgado viste un pullover negro, tejanos azules, y deportivos blancos. * Doctor Benton C. Quest: Alto aunque más bajo que el Doctor West, Race, es un aventurero. Pelirrojo, con bigote y perilla que es casi barba (pues no se une su bigote). De cuerpo fornido. Race, no suele tener un vestuario fijo aunque suele llevar camisas a cuadros montañeros. * Roger T. "Race" Bannon: Es un hombre alto, fuerte y estilizado. De pelo blanco y recortado. De cara rectangular y facciones marcadas pero agradables, sus cejas negras y en forma de ala. Viste camisa roja abierta en el pecho, y recogida en las mangas. Docker´s grises y zapato de piel marrón. * Hadji: Hadji Es el hijo adoptivo del Doctor Quest, aparece en el segundo episodio de Jonny Quest Es un muchacho delgado, de piel cobriza, mentón estrecho, pómulos altos, nariz chata, ojos pequeños y redondos, boca pequeña y labios carnosos. Viste un chaqué muy ajustado de manga larga abotonado de arriba abajo hecho de satén de color beige. Los pantalones son también de satén algo más oscuros, calza mocasines de piel blancos con calcetin blanco. Sobre su cabeza inseparable, un turbante rematado con hermoso rubí encastado.Hadji es callado y prudente, pero cuando habla es para decir algo que cree es importante, y por lo general sus palabras contienen la sabiduria del pueblo hindú, tanto es así que habla (el inglés) con cierta dificultad y su acento es muy marcado. * Bandido: Es la mascota del grupo. Bandido es un simpático bulldog pequeñito de color blanco con una característica mancha negra sobre su rostro que le rodea los ojos a modo de máscara, por la cual se ha ganado su nombre. También tiene una mancha sobre el lomo. Luce un collar rojo en el cuello y en innumerables ocasiones gracias a su colaboración Jonny ha podido sortear algunas situaciones desagradables. Elenco * Jonny Quest: Tim Matheson * ' Dr. Benton Quest': John Stephenson * ' Roger T. ``Race´´ Bannon': Mike Road Episodios Los episodios se comenzaron a emitir el 18 de septiembre de 1964 tenían una duración de 30 minutos y la primera temporada constó de 26 capítulos, finalizando en 1965.A continuación relación de los episodiosOtae lista de episodiosrelación su título original en inglés y su traducción, y una sucinta sinopsis siempre que haya sido posible su recaptación. TV.com Jonny QuestEpisodios. # El Misterio de los Hombres Lagarto (Mystery of the Lizard Men):1964 Cinco barcos desparecen en el mar de los Sargazos. Por fin rescatan a un superviviente de los barcos desaparecidos que relata una fina luz roja. Por ello la autoridades mandan una nota al profesor Benton Quest para que investigue. El Doctor acompañado de su hijo Jonny, de su guardaespaldas, Randy `Race´ Bannon y de su mascota Bandido, acudirá a la llamada. Alguien desde un Galeón modificado, está experimentando con un láser para evitar el lanzamiento de un hombre en un cohete a la luna desde la Florida. Jonny, su padre y sus compañeros le detendrán. # Aventura en el Ártico (Arctic Splashdown):1964 Un satélite es saboteado y cae en el ártico donde es recuperado por alguien que quiere beneficiarse de su tecnología para lanzar sus misiles. Jonny, su padre y sus compañeros le detendran. En este episodio aparecería por primera vez Hadji. # La Maldición de Anubis (The Curse of Anubis):1964 El Doctor Ahmed Kareem roba la estatua de Anubis de su templo, con la intención de implicar a un extraño del robo y unir a las naciones Árabes contra el mundo. Al final acaba intentando implicar al Doctor Benton Quest, encerrándolos en una tumba con la estatua. Pero la Maldición de Anubis es real y la propia estatua se encarga de castigar a quien realmente profanó su santuario. # Cautivos de los Po-Ho (Pursuit of the Po-Ho):1964 # El Enigma del Oro (Riddle of the Gold):1964 # El Tesoro del Templo (Treasure of the Temple):1964 # Aventura en Calcuta (Calcutta Adventure): 1964El Doctor Benton y Jonny están en Calcuta, investigando la muerte de múltiples ovejas, posiblemente a causa de un gas nervioso. Hadji aparece cuando hace fracasar el asesinato del Doctor Quest y se une al grupo en la búsqueda de los asesinos. Ayudando a un mercader el grupo descubre la fábrica de las armas dentro de una montaña. Mientras investigan el Doctor Quest es capturado y posteriormente liberado por Race. Entonces el Doctor Quest usa su amplificador sónico para producir una avalancha en la montaña enterrando a los asesinos y destruyendo las armas. # El Robot Espía (The Robot Spy): 1964Un extraño aparato con aspecto alienígena se a estrellado en las proximidades del laboratorio del Doctor Quest y este va a investigarlo. Resultará que todo es una artimaña de uno de los archienemigos del Doctor Quest para espiarlo. # Doble Peligro (Double Danger) (first episode produced):1964 # La Sombra del Cóndor (Shadow of the Condor):1964 Un problema en el motor causa que Race tenga que aterrizar en los Andes. Allí se tendrán que enfrentar al Barón Frohlicke, quien quiere vengarse de Race por ser capaz de aterrizar expertamente un jet. # El emblema de los piratas (Skull and Double Crossbones):1964 Unos piratas están detrás del tesoro de un Galeón Español hundido . Jonny encuentra un Doblón de oro y los piratas se ponen en movimiento, raptándolo, para que les den el tesoro a cambio. Bandido equipado para el buceo, será quien avise a los guardacostas. Los piratas son hundidos,y el tesoro devuelto. # Muñecos diabolicos (The Dreadful Doll):1964 El Doctor Quest es llamado para detener a un sacerdote de Vudú que esta convertiendo a los habitantes de una isla en zombies. Hay mucho más de lo que se ve a simple vista pues mientras Jonny y Hadji están practicando submarinismo ven cosas muy extrañas. # Los pigmeos (A Small Matter of Pygmies): Una tribu de Pigmeos hostiles toman a Race y a Hadji como prisioneros. # Los Dragones de Ashida (Dragons of Ashida):1964 # Turu el Terrible (Turu the Terrible):1964 # El falso volcán (The Fraudulent Volcano):1964 # El Hombre Lobo de Timberland (Werewolf of the Timberland):1964 # Piratas Submarinos (Pirates from Below): 1964 # La isla de los Gorilas (Attack of the Tree People):1964 # El Monstruo Invisible (The Invisible Monster):1964 # La Torre del Diablo (The Devil's Tower):1964 # El Proyectil Misterioso de Quetong (The Quetong Missile Mystery):1964 La desaparición de unos botes y sus ocupantes lleva al Doctor Quest a investigar y llega a una base dirigida por un General deshonesto que planea lanzar unos enormes misiles. Jonny y Hadji son capturados. El Doctor y Race deciden destruir la base. En uno de los disparos el General alcanza al soldado que controla los interruptores de las minas submarinas y este acciona la que ésta bajo el bote del General matándolo. (title card shows The Q Missile Mystery for the 1964 - 65 La temporada se reinicia tras este episodio ¿?) # La Casa de la siete Gárgolas (House of Seven Gargoyles): # La Isla del Terror (Terror Island): Un Doctor crea una fórmula para crear Monstruos gigantescos. El equipo Quest arruinará sus planes. # Los Monstruos del Monasterio (Monster in the Monastery): Una aldea es atacada por un monstruo parecido a Bigfoot y todos los aldeanos son presa del terror y creen que el monstruo proviene del monasterio al otro lado del puente de cuerda. El Equipo Quest descubre que en realidad los monstruos son gente disfrazada del monasterio y lucharan contra ellos. La sorpresa deviene cuando el verdadero Sasquastch aparece y mata a los hombres disfrazados y después vuelve a su guarida de las montañas. # El monstruo del mar (The Sea Haunt): Durante su regreso de vacaciones Jonny y su padre sin saberlo harán una travesía por barco en el que acechan antiguos demonios entre sus maderas. El éxito y el horror aguardan al equipo Quest. Hubo la serie Las verdaderas aventuras de Johny Quest, con escenas tridimensionales y temáticas de viajar a algun lugar interesante del mundo en cada episodio en busca de algun misterio o aventura. La introduccion de esa temporada es excelente y un gran logro de animación para el año en que fue producida. Reemisiones * Jonny Quest se comenzó a reemitir conjuntamente con Los Herculoides, Shazzan, El Fantasma del Espacio(no premiere), Mighty Mightor , Moby Dick y Aquaman; el 10 de septiembre de 1967 en el programa de dibujos animados para los sábados por la mañana Saturday Morning TV de la cadena Estadounidense de la CBS que se emitía de 9:00 a 13:00. Jonny Quest, estaba programado para emitirse a las 12:30. Saturday Morning TV 67 Series y horarios Jonny Quest. * El Programa Saturday Morning TV reestructuró sus horarios y series en 1968, sin embargo, mantuvo a Jonny Quest en su franja horaria de las 12:30 Saturday Morning TV 68 Series y horarios Jonny Quest. Otras series Después de aparecer como skeches posteriores como Los Herculoides Fantasma Espacial Moby Dick,y su respectiva serie propia, se creó una segunda y tercera serie conocidas como Las Nuevas Aventureas de Johnny Quest y La Reales Aventuras de Johnny Quest, esta ultima creada en la era Cartoon Network innovó las nuevas tendencias de gráficos y nuevos personajes. En el cine Warner Bros Pictures y Hanna Barbera preparan para 2012 un filme de Live Action, se espera estrenar para agosto de 2012. Referencias Enlaces externos * Jonny Quest * Imdb Jonny Quest Ficha técnica * Quest Comics Weekly Categoría:Animación Categoría:Personajes de ciencia ficción Categoría:Programas de televisión iniciados en 1964 Categoría:Series y personajes de Hanna-Barbera Categoría:Series de televisión de los años 1960 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Cartoon Network de:Jonny Quest en:Jonny Quest fr:Jonny Quest hi:जोनी क्वेस्ट it:Jonny Quest ja:科学少年J.Q pl:Jonny Quest pt:Jonny Quest